1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a media storage apparatus for storing sheet media. The invention relates more particularly to a media storage apparatus that is incorporated in a media processing apparatus such as a check processing device and is used to receive and store checks and other sheet media after processing such as scanning, reading, and printing is completed.
2. Description of Related Art
Banks and other financial institutions commonly use check reading devices (“check reader” or “check scanner”) to image and read magnetic ink characters from documents such as checks, promissory notes, and invoice stubs, and sort and process the documents based on the result of reading the documents (collectively referred to below as checks). The document surface is imaged and magnetic ink characters are read while the check is conveyed through the transportation path of the check reader, and after reading is completed the check is stored in a check storage device located at the discharge end of the transportation path. The check storage device has a long, narrow, box-like check storage unit corresponding to the shape of the checks, and the checks are fed into the check storage unit by an in-feed roller located at one end of the check storage unit. A check reader of this type is taught in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-206362.
The checks are conveyed in an upright position through a transportation path that is a long, narrow vertical slot as the information on each check is read and processed. The processed checks are then fed into the check storage unit in the same upright position by the in-feed roller, and stored in the check storage unit. A check pressure plate is also disposed to the check storage unit for pressing the supplied checks to the side of the storage unit. The checks that are delivered in the upright position into the check storage unit by the in-feed roller enter between the check pressure plate and the previously stored checks while pushing the check pressure plate out of the way. The checks fed into the check storage unit are thus stored stacked in an upright position between the storage unit side wall and the check pressure plate.
When the checks are fed into the check storage unit, a sliding load is produced as the check slides over the check pressure plate. A sliding load also occurs between the check that is being fed in and the surface of the top check in the previously stored stack. The checks can be reliably fed into the check storage unit by forming raised protrusions for feeding the checks on the outside surface of the in-feed roller. After a check has passed the nipping position of the in-feed roller and the pressure roller pressed thereto, the trailing end of the check is further fed into the check storage unit by these protrusions on the in-feed roller. A check reading apparatus having an in-feed roller on which these protrusions are formed is taught in Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-161844.
However, if the check is particularly thin or pliable, the check may not be able to withstand the sliding load against the check pressure plate or the sliding load against the previously stored checks, and may easily bend and become creased or wrinkled.
For example, the trailing end part of the check that is pushed in by the in-feed roller tends to easily curve laterally because it cannot withstand the sliding load on the check. Even if protrusions as described above are formed on the in-feed roller, the trailing end part of the check will flex and move laterally away from the protrusions, and the protrusions may not be able to sufficiently feed the check into the check storage unit.
The leading end part of the check fed into the check storage unit from the nipping position of the in-feed roller and the pressure roller may also not be able to withstand the sliding load, and may bend or deflect. Even after the trailing end of the check passes the nipping position of the in-feed roller, the leading end part of the check may stop near the nipping position of the in-feed roller instead of being sufficiently fed between the side wall of the storage unit and the check pressure plate.
If the check cannot be sufficiently fed between the storage unit side wall and the check pressure plate, the trailing end part of the check will be left protruding to the in-feed roller side from between the storage unit side wall and the check pressure plate. In some cases the trailing end part of the check may even stop near the nipping part of the in-feed roller. If a check is not properly stored, the trailing end of the protruding check will obstruct the path of the next check, and it may not be possible to feed the next check into the check storage unit. The likelihood of the trailing end of one check interfering with feeding and storing the next check is particularly high when the trailing end part of the first check is bent, folded, or deflected.